


Flowers Bloom

by hshcjsjxnancnna



Category: bakugo - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Babies AU, College AU, F/M, Kink, Like, Sexy, Smut, What am I doing, bakugo - Freeform, completely satire, crackfic, dont worry, ehhhhh, idk - Freeform, school setting au, smjt, this is so stupid, uhh, uhhh, uhmmmm, yn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hshcjsjxnancnna/pseuds/hshcjsjxnancnna
Summary: Bakugo x Y/N ficcompletely self insert and absolutely no specific gender
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, omfg - Relationship, wait i didnt mean to add deku, y/n and bakugo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Flowers Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> uh

\- Flower Bloom -

*loud panting eacapes your mouth, you are breathing heaviyl. very heavy. my brother typeof heavy (he is 600+lb). soft ltitle whimpers can be heard fromt he echos.. then you look up and see...* "The man . . . my dreahhhhmmmhhhumm"  
Huh.  
Y/N looks at the clok. jts 6Am. "Oh nO!!! I bee dto get ready to go to my school. unm.. agg...."  
Y/N puts her BEAUTIFUL GORJUS LONG AND SOFT BLONDE hair into a messy bun and puts on a hoodie and jenas. She goes to the mirror. "Wow.. I look so extraordinary..." she groans. Y/n puts on a ponud of makeup on and puts on the Sexiest Outfit Ever and puts her hair in a high pony tail like arian agrande owild. She would so be proud.  
Y/n kisses the portrait of airna grand.And heads to school.  
When she is the car. She thinks loud. "WOW im gonna Impress BAKUGO SAN!"  
her uber looks at her very weirdly and points a gun to her forehead "Stfu kid" and shoots Y/N  
Y/n gets out of the car to go to school. when suddenly she sees BAKUGO SAN  
"Oh my gosh.. My senpai!" She runs to BAKUGO SAN and trips both of them.  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM YOU FAT UGLY FUCKING PIG GO EAT FUCKING SHIT YOU FUCKING ASS STAIN!" Y/n says "Ok" and cries.  
BAKUGO SAN js so sorry abd goes to Y/N and comforts her . he Hugs her and kisses her very well. BAKUGO SAN confesses his love to Y/N  
Y/N says yes  
Y/n Has 49999999 babies and children with bakugoand thue live a shaply wife with kid and child.

\- The end ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

**Author's Note:**

> completely satire
> 
> or is it


End file.
